bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jushiro971
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ichigo's Relationships page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 19:41, December 27, 2011 edits Edits such as this are absolutely unacceptable. You have done this more than once, so don't think that I am unable to see what you are doing. You are adding letters and then removing them. You are violating our policies, and if you continue you will be blocked. The quality of you edits matter more, not the quantity. Talk Page In accordance with the Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy, please do not remove content from your talk page-- Re:Why We use Image: not File: here-- :Not according to the diff. You changed the File prefix.-- Re:Cards I have no idea, you would have to ask him. Though he tends to be lazy and not do anything.-- Hey S'up, peep? It's good huh?! I love their songs! Listen to a few more of their songs. Poke around youtube a bit~ RE: Vandenreich No, not that I've ever seen and I'm sure if he had people would have jumped all over it and we'd have heard about it. Can't imagine Kubo giving away a detail like that before it appears in the manga 21:15, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Well I don't buy his story at all. I keep an eye on what Kubo posts there (as do a lot of people) and have never seen anything like that little nugget of info come up. 21:55, August 26, 2012 (UTC) No bother, any time 22:20, August 26, 2012 (UTC) It does make sense. "All of Soul Society" makes more sense then "All of THE Soul Society", because there is only 1 Soul Society. It would be different if there was more than one. Imagine: "All of Hueco Mundo" being "All of THE Hueco Mundo." EpaX (talk) 00:19, August 29, 2012 (UTC)EpaX "No it doesn't." Elaborate, instead of giving me flat out answers. EpaX (talk) 00:24, August 29, 2012 (UTC)EpaX hey i was just leaving a comment about an article to do with byakuya k. it says his former occupations and squad but it doesnt say that he is the former captain or former head of his clan so wouldnt that kind of mean its undecided if hes dead Recent Edits (as of Oct. 22nd 2012) & Trying Projects Hi there, I am Mr. N (one of the Policy & Standards Committee members). I noticed that you have recently been doing a lot of linking in a number of the Fight articles. This isn't to "discourage" you in any manner, but perhaps I could encourage you to participate in one of the projects on the site? Contributing to one of the projects would be very much appreciated and possibly make a greater impact than linking alone. You can always ask the heads of projects for assistance should you decide to try your hand at one of the projects. Thank you in advance! ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 04:17, October 23, 2012 (UTC) WhiteMoon (talk) 08:31, October 26, 2012 (UTC)Hi Jushiro. I'm sorry I just replied now. I didn't know how to leave a message before. Anyways, Belated Happy Birthday! Extremely sorry.. :(